


Бэтмен против Метрополиса

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Metropolis (DCU)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Супермен попросил Бэтмена дать ему "отгул" и сутки побыть героем в Метрополисе. Город, его герои и злодеи как-то сразу не поладили с Бэтменом.





	Бэтмен против Метрополиса

**21 августа, 19:48**

Вывески в центре Метрополиса были слишком яркими. Пусть и с перенастройкой визоров маски, все равно смотреть по сторонам оказалось неприятно. Даже ранним вечером все кричало, сияло и мигало.

Машина грабителей вылетела на Авеню Будущего. Полиция отстала еще на Клинтон-Стрит, угодив в пробку.

Бэтмену помогало то, что он двигался по крышам. Пусть в невероятном шуме, мимо окон, за которыми полным ходом шли какие-то вечеринки, спугивая птиц, заполонивших карнизы и ловящих последние лучи солнца…

В паре кварталов отсюда был филиал Уэйнтех — Бэтмен, как Брюс Уэйн, часто приезжал туда по делам и неплохо знал этот район. Правда, сейчас это не очень помогало.

Он хотел спикировать у самых дверей торгового центра, похожего на цветок с множеством «лепестков» разной высоты, собираясь схватить грабителей, но, приземлившись, понял, что в толпе обычных горожан почти бессилен. А они, в отличие от жителей Готэма, не торопились освобождать дорогу. Вместо этого только бестолково пялились на него.

— В сторону! — рявкнул Бэтмен с досадой, а грабители тем временем забежали в торговый центр. 

Внутри, среди переплетений переходов и магазинов, поймать их не получилось бы. К счастью, информатор сообщил, что они попытаются сбежать из города на вертолете. А у этого торгового центра на крыше как раз была площадка.

Бэтмен убрался от толпы зевак, с помощью гарпуна взлетев на крышу самого нижнего «лепестка». Он задрал голову, думая, успеет ли вовремя или придется искать, кто собьет вертолет. Или другой вариант, намного безопаснее для всех — искать, кому попытаются сбыть краденое. Но на последний вариант уйдет слишком много бесценного времени, пусть он и поймает грабителей, в конечном итоге, а драгоценности вернутся в музей… Но лучше до этого было не доводить. 

Сейчас ему бы не помешала поддержка с воздуха. Она не помешала бы ему с самого начала.

— Супергерл, — уже не в первый раз повторил Бэтмен по частоте связи, на которой сам и настоял. — Где ты? Ответь! Супергерл!

Он уже двигался вверх по светящемуся и сияющему зданию, ощущая себя мухой на исполинском оконном стекле: того и гляди, кто-нибудь прихлопнет газетой. И Супергерл наконец-то ответила, когда он в четвертый раз позвал ее.

— Зачем так кричать? Я же говорила, что услышала бы тебя и просто так. Безо всякой техники, — ее голос терялся за помехами и какой-то фоновой музыкой. — Я как раз дослушала речь, скоро буду.

— Что за речь? — обреченно спросил Бэтмен, сомневаясь, что правда хочет знать.

— Я на выставке своей близкой подруги, просто невежливо было бы сорваться в тот момент, когда она меня благодарит за помощь. Я скоро буду, правда-правда!

После этих слов она оборвала связь со своей стороны.

Когда Бэтмен добрался до вершины основной части торгового центра, все уже было кончено. Пилот вертолета решил, по всей видимости, что ему не нужны проблемы или не вообще не собирался появляться, потому что площадка пустовала, не считая троих грабителей и Супергерл.

— Ты вовремя! — сказала она, приветливо помахав рукой, когда Бэтмен перемахнул через край крыши.

Один грабитель держался за висящую плетью руку, а двое других просто стояли, не двигаясь и даже не пытаясь схватиться за оружие. Неудивительно: в этом городе все прекрасно знали, что против летающих супергероев в красно-синем (или красно-белом, или красно-черном) обычные пистолеты бесполезны. 

— Полиция уже едет, — добавила Супергерл, тряхнув волосами, как будто специально стараясь сделать так, чтобы заходящее солнце просвечивало их, превращая в ореол вокруг ее головы. — Они смогли выбраться из пробки.

Бэтмен кивнул, но промолчал. У него было что ей сказать, но не при грабителях.

К счастью, полицейская машина как раз остановилась у торгового центра, и копы поднялись наверх через считаные минуты. Иначе, затянись ожидание, сцена бы стала вовсе нелепой.

Бэтмен ушел сразу же, стоило полицейским выйти из лифта. Соглашаясь на просьбу присмотреть на Метрополисом, он не подписывался раздавать автографы или объяснять что-то местным правоохранительным органам. Пусть этим занимается Супергерл.

Она, к слову, нашла Бэтмена через десять минут — уже на крыше Уэйнтех. Медленно приземлилась рядом, а потом снова приподнялась в воздух, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. 

— Ты не отзывалась, — сказал Бэтмен, — хотя я рассчитывал на тебя.

— Но все же решилось, — она пожала плечами и безмятежно улыбнулась. — Ничего страшного не произошло.

— Сегодня решилось, а завтра? А через неделю? А если случится что-то серьезное?

Не было похоже, чтобы Супергерл чувствовала вину или раскаянье.

— Когда случится — тогда и будем разбираться, — сказала она и добавила, покачиваясь в воздухе вверх и вниз: — Брюс, зачем ты так переживаешь? Если бы случилось что-то ну совсем серьезное — Кэл бы уже примчался и помог. Он же сейчас не на другой планете, в конце концов.

Бэтмен прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Кара, — начал он, стараясь подобрать слова так, будто говорил с кем-то из своих учеников, — нельзя всегда надеяться на твоего кузена. Или на кого-то еще. Ты должна определиться, что для тебя важнее — помогать людям в качестве героя или поддерживать своих друзей, как человеку. И выбрать что-то одно.

— У меня есть суперсилы, мне необязательно выбирать, — улыбнулась Супергерл. — Я понимаю, почему ты беспокоишься, но все будет хорошо.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

— Не могу, — отозвалась она. — Ладно, мне пора. Зови, если что. Постараюсь помочь.

И, сказав это, она улетела так быстро, что Бэтмен не успел и слова вставить. Только плащ всколыхнулся от порыва ветра.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал он вполголоса.

Кларк попросил его сутки присмотреть за его городом. У него самого были какие-то серьезные дела, которые мог решить только он. Деталей не уточнял, но смущался и говорил, что Брюс Уэйн не может в них помочь, как и Бэтмен. А еще просил доверять ему и честно обещал все рассказать.

Бэтмен опять вздохнул и перевел взгляд на заходящее солнце. 

Что ж, ему тоже теперь было что рассказать. Например, о безответственности Супергерл.

Хотя вряд ли Кларк скажет ей что-то, и как Супермен, и как Кал-Эл. Отношения с кузиной (с обеими, если на то пошло) у него всегда были странными, потому что они так и не смогли выяснить, кто должен быть старше. И в результате, на вкус Бэтмена, все вели себя совершенно безрассудно.

**21 августа, 23:20**

В Трущобах Самоубийц Бэтмен ощущал себя уверенно. Паршивые районы были на удивление похожи в разных городах мира. Те же облупившиеся здания, нецензурные граффити, выбитые стекла, помятые мусорные контейнеры, которые, судя по виду, запаху и наполненности, вывозили в лучшем случае раз в три месяца.

И, как еще один неизменный символ любых трущоб в мире, наркотики.

Пусть Метрополис и казался туристам светлым городом, в котором невозможна преступность, но и у него была своя изнанка.

Бэтмен следил за дилером на углу пятьдесят четвёртой и Хоук. По свежим данным, в Трущобах появилось что-то новое. И это "новое" подозрительно напоминало то, с чем пару месяцев назад Найтвинг имел дело в Бладхейвене.

Бэтмен мимолетно пожалел, что не прихватил полный набор для маскировки: дело лучше бы подошло Спичке Мэлоуну, но, с другой стороны, это была мелкая одноразовая операция, а не полноценное расследование.

Так что Бэтмен дождался, пока у дилера закончится товар, и тенью последовал за ним до здания с мигающей вывеской хостела. 

Тут он столкнулся с еще одним наблюдателем.

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что прятаться в тени будет проще, если убрать подсветку костюма? — спросил Бэтмен, подходя со спины ко второму человеку, укрывшемуся между двух плотно стоящих друг к другу домов.

В следующую секунду Бэтмену уже пришлось уворачиваться от удара Черной Молнии. Второй его кулак он перехватил в воздухе и порадовался, что в новой версии Бэткостюма была электроизоляция. Мало приятного попасть под "дружеский" электрошок.

— Бэтмен?! Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Черная Молния, опуская руки.

— Расследую. Я подозреваю, то же дело, что и ты. Новый наркотик на улицах, верно?

Черная Молния сдержанно кивнул и поинтересовался:

— А разве это дело не слишком… мелкое?

— Я подменяю Супермена.

Черная Молния не казался убежденным: он сложил руки на груди и сурово посмотрел на Бэтмена. Тот ответил ему тем же. Ожидаемо, первым сдался Молния. Не то у него было меньше опыта, не то он решил, что молчание бесполезно.

— Не, мужик, обычно вы с Лигой только ради каких-то инопланетян, громящих города, выбираетесь. Ну или ради своих персональных сумасшедших с суперспособностями.

Бэтмен решил не заострять внимание на том, что и у Черной Молнии был свой «персональный сумасшедший с суперспособностями». Все равно время и место для такого разговора не казалось подходящим.

— Это личное, — решил не вдаваться в подробности Бэтмен.

Черная Молния пожал плечами, но, видимо, пришел к схожим выводам, потому что следующий вопрос уже был по делу:

— Как ты вышел на Бенни? Я знаю, что он раньше работал с «уличными» ребятами, а теперь взялся за старое.

— Я следил за одним из парней этого Бенни, — ответил Бэтмен. — Ты сэкономишь нам обоим время, если скажешь, в какой он комнате.

— Двадцать пятая, это второй этаж, — Черная Молния указал на окно ровно над светящейся вывеской, — там, если хочешь по своему обыкновению появиться из тени.

— Неужели ты пойдешь через парадный ход? — поинтересовался Бэтмен.

— Ну да, — опять пожал плечами Черная Молния, — перекроем Бенни выход с обеих сторон.

Бэтмен выразительно осмотрел его с головы до ног: фигуру, затянутую в темно-синий костюм с сияющими золотыми молниями на поясе, боках и плечах, лицо, скрытое только широкими золотистыми очками, пусть и смотреть на него долго не выходило из-за того, как ярко пробегали под кожей всполохи.

— Это мой район, — ответил Черная Молния на молчаливый вопрос, — мало кто решится на меня здесь нападать и еще меньше тех, кто сможет навредить.

— Как скажешь, — подавил вздох Бэтмен.

— Дождись сигнала, а потом заходи, — сказав это, Черная Молния вышел на улицу и направился к хостелу, не дождавшись даже вопроса: «Какого сигнала?».

Редкие фонари, свет в окнах и подсветка вывески отключились.

Бэтмен покачал головой, в несколько движений добрался до стены и вскарабкался до нужного окна. Минута — в комнате послышался грохот, и он, выбив стекло, заскочил внутрь.

Комната выглядела слишком обжитой для хостела и была рассчитана явно на одного человека. Новая кровать, плазменный телевизор на стене, хотя комод и старый, а кресла — продавленные. В хостеле пахло вареной печенью и чем-то основательно подгоревшим.

Лампочка на потолке в простеньком плафоне мигнула, зажигаясь, но и без нее Бэтмен видел Черную Молнию, прижимавшего к стене какого-то типа, видимо, того самого Бенни.

Им оказался белый (тут Бэтмен мысленно обругал себя за стереотипность, он слишком ожидал увидеть черного или латиноса) лысоватый мужчина средних лет в растянутой футболке и шортах. У его ног лежал дробовик.

— Ну блин, мне теперь еще администратору за окно платить! — возмутился Бенни и перевел взгляд на Черную Молнию. — Почему ты никогда так не делаешь?

— Не отвлекайся, Бенни, — сурово сказал тот, — мы с тобой говорили месяц назад, так? Ты обещал исправиться, найти нормальную работу, добиться прощения жены… А что ты делаешь?

Он чуть ослабил хватку, и Бенни подтянул шорты. Бэтмен напрягся, готовый, в случае чего, кинуться в атаку, но мужчина сам оттолкнул дробовик босой ногой.

— Я пытался устроиться уборщиком в школу, — принялся оправдываться Бенни, — но меня выгнали.

— Ты пришел пьяным на работу.

— Всего раз!

— Дважды.

— Но второй раз я совсем чуть-чуть, а не пьяным!

Бэтмен молча наблюдал за перебранкой, ощущая, как в затылке начинает скапливаться пульсирующая боль. И то, что лампочка продолжала мигать, а по телевизионному экрану пошли помехи делу не помогало.

Хотелось вмешаться в ход их разговора, но Бэтмен напомнил себе: это не его город, это не ему иметь дело с этими преступниками. И даже если кажется, что творится нечто неправильное, — это не его дело.

— Ты пытался толкнуть ученикам таблетки, — продолжил обвинительную речь Черная Молния.

— Это были витамины, я показал директору Пирсу банку… Так, стой, а ты откуда знаешь?

Тут герой Трущоб Самоубийц несколько смутился.

— Неважно. Бенни, ты расскажешь, кто тебе продал наркотики?

Бенни непонимающе уставился на него, а потом махнул рукой.

— Конечно, не вопрос вообще. Все равно он не местный, и это была одноразовая партия.

— Слушай, Бенни, мы должны тебя побить, — заметил Черная Молния. — Ну знаешь, ты на меня напал, угрожал оружием…

— Ты вломился в мою комнату, — заявил Бенни. — Что мне еще было делать?

— И то верно, — не стал спорить Черная Молния.

— Чувак, ты хоть представляешь, сколько стоит сейчас лечение без страховки? — давил дальше Бенни. — А вы мне еще окно разбили, но я на самом деле не сержусь. Только…

Он прервался, поглядывая то на Бэтмена, то на Черную Молнию.

— Что? — спросил тот.

— А твой друг может мне автограф дать? Это же… ну сам Бэтмен. Это круто!

Пульсирующая боль стала сильнее.

**22 августа, 7:12**

Удар Супербоя пришелся в стену, и она пошла мелкими трещинами.

Нет, допустим, это был не Супербой, а робот с его внешностью, искренне уверенный, что он и есть настоящий Супербой, а тот Кон-Эл, которого показали в новостях, подделка или пришелец из другой реальности; но, как говорит Бэбс: «Есть оно крякает как утка и ходит как утка, то это и есть утка».

«Тим тоже так говорит», — вспомнил Бэтмен, отскакивая от очередного удара и отталкивая охранника ЛексКорп с дороги обезумевшего робота. Парень пытался палить по «Супербою» из пистолета, но пули расплющивались о синтетическую кожу. В этом плане их «утка» тоже не отличалась от оригинала.

После ночи, наполненной какими-то бестолковыми происшествиями (трижды ошиблись, дважды — одни инопланетяне не поняли других, а еще была очень странная драка в баре, по поводу которой Бэтмен до сих пор не был уверен, привиделся ли ему хохочущий карлик или все-таки нет) больше всего хотелось лечь спать. Еще немного — позвонить Кларку и спросить, чем он так долго занят с его-то скоростью, с которой он может посоревноваться с Флэшем и победить.

Второе слишком напоминало жалобы, а первое… что ж, с первым помешало сообщение о том, что Супербой громит ЛексКорп. Только прибыв на место, Бэтмен обнаружил, что все не совсем так, как показалось на первый взгляд.

Бэтаранг, брошенный в робота, едва оцарапал его грудь, обнажая под синтетической кожей металлический блеск, и теперь Супербой переключился на Бэтмена, давая сотрудникам ЛексКорп эвакуироваться. А вот усмирить это чудо-техники было задачкой посложнее.

Бэтмен споткнулся о брошенную кем-то сумку и успел подумать, что это довольно нелепый способ умереть: от рук робота, который выглядит, как молодой клон твоего парня. Он упал, уходя от пинка Супербоя, а тот наклонился и ударил двумя руками по полу, едва не попав по голове Бэтмена, но тот успел откатиться… чтобы с ужасом услышать треск перекрытий под собой.

Но пол, к счастью, не провалился, и они не упали на нижний этаж.

На смену прошлому охраннику с пистолетом пришли еще двое, теперь у них было оружие посерьезнее. Глядя на штурмовые винтовки в их руках, Бэтмен задумался, а есть ли у Лютора разрешение, чтобы вот так вооружать охрану? 

Новые пули не произвели на робота никакого впечатления, разве что он, все так же молча, как и до этого, кинулся на охранников. Они оказались неплохо подготовлены и сами бросились рассыпную.

Супербой начал двигаться в одну сторону, потом — в противоположную, остановился… и пробил стену перед собой.

— Черт, — вполголоса прокомментировал Бэтмен, прикрываясь от поднявшейся в воздух пыли.

Он задумался, можно ли кинуть электромагнитную бомбу ограниченного радиуса действия и отключить робота… но это было слишком рискованно в центре Метрополиса, еще и в здании, где располагались одни из самых продвинутых научно-технических лабораторий.

Так что Бэтмен кинулся следом за Супербоем: пробой в стене вел в чей-то кабинет, следующий — в помещение, которое до появления обезумевшего робота было набито пластиковыми кабинками для работников младшего звена, теперь же тут можно было увидеть только разбитое оборудование и разломанные стенки; а следующая дыра в стене привела Бэтмена в лабораторию. Около одной рабочей станции стоял Лекс Лютор собственной персоной и что-то быстро набирал, а робот-Супербой пытался отбиться от опустившегося с потолка гигантского щупа.

— Лютор! — попытался дозваться Лекса Бэтмен. — Нужно уходить!

— Я его отвлекаю, — рявкнул Лекс, даже не глядя в его сторону. — Не мешайте.

Бэтмен схватился за бэтаранг, думая, как именно нужно ударить, чтобы отключить проклятого робота уже наверняка.

Лекс его опередил. Оказалось, что под рабочей станцией у него нечто, похожее на гранатомет со светящейся рукоятью, которая явно была слишком большой для человека. И стреляло это оружие белым энергетичеким сгустком, от которого повеяло холодом, который Бэтмен ощутил даже со своего места. 

Когда сгусток коснулся робота, он вспыхнул отчего-то зеленым, раздался глухой треск, робот дернулся еще раз, замер в изломанной позе и упал. Лекс выругался и отбросил оружие, хватаясь за плечо.

«Отдачей, наверное, зацепило», — подумал Бэтмен.

Вслух он спросил:

— Как вы собираетесь объяснить произошедшее?

— Как я собираюсь объяснить робота непонятного происхождения, атаковавшего мою собственность? — уточнил Лекс.

— Робота, похожего на члена Суперсемьи, — добавил Бэтмен.

Он подошел ближе к Лексу. Под ноги попадались осколки стены и то, что раньше, похоже, было чувствительной аппаратурой.

— Уверяю вас, я проведу полное расследование и выясню, кто из моих недоброжелателей мог этого хотеть, — Лекс поморщился.

— Очевидно, что робота создали в ЛексКорп, — сказал Бэтмен.

Он присмотрелся к Лексу: за лабораторным халатом поверх костюма было непонятно, не вывихнуто ли плечо.

— Это похоже на необоснованные обвинения, — сказал Лекс и, заметив направление взгляда Бэтмена, добавил: — я уже вызвал медиков, можете не волноваться. И, кстати, рекомендую вам уйти, если только у вас нет какой-то особенной страховки, чтобы покрыть нанесенный вами ущерб.

Волноваться о Лексе Люторе Бэтмену хотелось меньше всего, а слова про ущерб он даже не сразу понял: его длинная ночь, перешедшая в не менее длинное утро, все же сказывалась.

— Этот «ущерб» помог спасти жизнь вам и вашим сотрудникам, — сказал Бэтмен. — Без него количество жертв было бы намного больше.

— Согласится ли суд с такой постановкой вопроса? — Лекс опять поморщился, но все равно натянуто улыбнулся. — И кого будут готовы поддержать присяжные? Можем выяснить, если вы правда этого хотите.

Бэтмен мысленно досчитал до пяти и развернулся, собираясь уходить. Вряд ли на самом деле ему попытались выдвинуть какие-то обвинения: даже Лекс Лютор не был до такой степени упрям, чтобы судиться с Бэтменом, но задерживаться здесь смысла не было.

— И последнее, — сказал Лекс в спину Бэтмену. — Если вы раньше меня увидите мистера Куина, передайте ему, что бросать трубку и игнорировать звонки — ребячество. А совместный проект нефтедобывающего комплекса Куин Индастриз и ЛексКорп простаивает.

Десять часов назад эти слова сильнее бы задели Бэтмена, а сейчас он только вздохнул и решил, что еще раз обсудит с Зеленой Стрелой и Суперменом вопрос тайны личности.

**22 августа, 16:39**

Сначала, увидев человека, едущего верхом на динозавре (напоминавшем селлозавра: прямоходящем, мощном, но с маленькой головой) по закрытому на ремонт мосту, Бэтмен насторожился.

Потом рассмотрел человека внимательнее, подключил систему распознавания лиц, узнал в нем Майкла Картера, более известного как Бустер Голд, путешественник во времени, и слегка успокоился. Нет, динозавр — это плохо при любых раскладах, но прошедшие сутки были чертовски длинными и тяжелыми. Сил удивляться или возмущаться уже не оставалось.

Динозавр дошел до конца моста, отряхнулся, отчего Бустер съехал с его спины и упал на мостовую, и пошел по улице. Водители реагировали по-разному: кто-то, издали приметив происходящее, поворачивал, кто-то пытался объехать доисторическое животное, а кто-то судорожно сигналил, будто надеялся его спугнуть, другие останавливались, выскакивали из машин и бросали их посреди проезжей части.

Динозавр топнул ногой и мотнул хвостом, попав по витрине ближайшего магазина. В этот момент с пассажирского сидения такси, остановившегося посреди дороги, выпрыгнул мужчина с профессиональным фотоаппаратом наперевес и принялся снимать. Динозавра, улицу, магазин, повернул объектив к Бэтмену, помедлил секунду и так не щелкнул, отвлекшись на Супергерл и Пауэргерл, которые примчались со стороны городского центра. Они попытались подхватить динозавра с двух сторон, но он, на удивление проворно для своих размеров, отскочил в сторону. Фотограф, в котором Бэтмен без всякого удивления узнал Джимми Олсена, прыгал у него под ногами и делал снимок за снимком.

— Ты не собираешься им помочь? 

Бэтмен обернулся на голос Бустера и пожал плечами.

— Не вижу смысла, — сказал он, — лучше разберусь с тобой.

Бустер как раз поднялся на ноги, отряхивая джинсы и футболку с логотипом «Метрополис Тайгерс» от пыли. Странно было видеть его в гражданской одежде, а не костюме, но отвлекаться на такое Бэтмен тоже не собирался.

— Я тут не причем, — поднял руки Бустер.

— То есть, это не что-то из твоей аппаратуры вытащило динозавра из триасового периода?

Бустер ответил с некоторой заминкой, но вполне искренне:

— Нет! Я просто вышел на крыльцо, а тут он бродит, я решил попытаться его увести, но мои навыки обращения с селлозаврами слегка заржавели, и он не послушался. По-моему он даже не из прошлого, я видел у него за глазом вживленный в чешую чип.

Раздался рев, и Бэтмен оглянулся, готовясь, если нужно, прийти на помощь Пауэргерл и Супергерл, но не понадобилось: динозавр просто возмущался тем, что его, подхватив как слишком растолстевшую кошку, тащили по воздуху.

— Супергерл, Пауэргерл, — коснулся динамика Бэтмен, — куда вы хотите его доставить?

— В зоопарк, — ответил кто-то из них, — там разберутся.

Насчет этого Бэтмен всерьез сомневался, но день правда выдался длинный, он до смерти устал и совершенно не хотел знать деталей, потому сугубо риторически спросил, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Зачем в зоопарк-то?

— Это все аура Лоис, — совершенно серьезно сказал Джимми Олсен, пробираясь между машинами, оставленными водителями. — Мистер Бэтмен, сэр, простите, что я наблюдал за вами с самого утра, но мне хотелось узнать, что привело вас в Метрополис?

Бэтмен ответил ему самым суровым взглядом, на какой был способен. На Олсена это не произвело никакого эффекта. 

— Эй, а Лоис причем? — спросил Бустер.

— Мистер Уайт заявил, что не даст ей получить еще одного «Пулитцера», и на ближайшие пару месяцев приписал ее делать серию статей о зоопарке. 

— Сомневаюсь, что мисс Лейн могла подстроить нечто подобное, — сказал Бэтмен. Его немного беспокоило то, что за ним могли незаметно наблюдать с самого утра, но, опять же, он слишком устал от Метрополиса и его жителей, чтобы думать об этом прямо сейчас.

Джимми Олсен посмотрел на него так, будто у Бэтмена на самом деле выросли крылья летучей мыши.

— Я не говорю, что она это подстроила. Просто… это же Лоис. И хорошо, что это динозавр, а не метеорит. Но, уверяю, она точно отыщет, откуда он взялся, кто его создал и почему.

В таких талантах Лоис Лейн Бэтмен не сомневался, как и в том, что она, при необходимости могла остановить его Бэтмобиль без всяких суперсил, чтобы взять интервью. И победить пару инопланетных злодеев ради интересного сюжета.

— А вы не заметили, куда успел исчезнуть тот парень? — спросил Джимми Олсен, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Который сидел верхом на динозавре и который, кажется, знает Лоис?

Бэтмен, воспользовавшись тем, что Олсен отвлекся, исчез и сам, уйдя под прикрытие магазина, чью витрину разбил динозавр. Судя по планам этой части города, которые система бэткостюма вытащила из архива, на крыше магазина был крытый переход в соседний дом, а дальше — уже дело техники добраться до центра Метрополиса.

Сутки, которые Брюс обещал Кларку присматривать за городом, подходили к концу, да и, если разобраться, местные жители прекрасно справлялся со своими обычными проблемами и без Бэтмена. 

Потому среди вопросов, которые он собирался задать Кларку, определенно числился: «Зачем тебе понадобилось отвлекать меня на двадцать четыре часа?»

**22 августа, 20:00**

Кларк вернулся в город час назад. Супермен уже успел слетать и спасти корзинку котят с верхнего этажа загоревшегося здания и заодно потушить пожар. Вроде, было еще что-то, но вникать в телерепортаж сил и желания не было.

Как только Бэтмен услышал об этом, он направился к гостинице и вошел в свой люкс уже как Брюс Уэйн. Ему часто приходило в голову, что не помешает купить квартиру в Метрополисе на случай длительных поездок. Кларк постоянно предлагал останавливаться у него, но, только вспоминая его жилье, Брюс отказывался. Плюс, он еще не был готов открывать миру отношения их «гражданских» альтер-эго.

До появления Кларка Брюс успел принять душ, выпить таблетки от головной боли и даже задремать в кресле на пятнадцать минут.

— Ты не торопился, — заметил Брюс, когда Кларк вошел в балконную дверь и закрыл ее за спиной. — Если бы не новости — я бы даже не узнал, что ты в городе.

— Прости, нужно было заскочить за рамой, — сказал Кларк, выставляя перед собой прямоугольный холст картины, пока что скрытой оберточной бумагой.

Кларк выглядел так же, как всегда, когда возвращался от родителей. Клетчатая рубашка, никакого галстука и старые джинсы. И, конечно, улыбка. Спокойная и светлая. Такой Кларк нравился Брюсу больше Кларка-журналиста, скрывающим неуверенность за стеклами очков и твидовыми пиджаками. Хотя ни один из этих вариантов не шел в сравнение с Кларком, открыто смеющимся над шуткой Хэла, с Кларком, облетающим Землю за считаные секунды просто соревнования ради, или Кларком, который готов был броситься на защиту другого со всей яростью и жаром того, кто просто не понимает, откуда в человеке может взяться зло.

Брюс обожал Кларка-героя, но при этом иногда считал его невыносимым. В отличие от любых других ролей или образов.

— Кларк, не хочешь объяснить, что с тобой случилось? — спросил Брюс, делая шаг ближе у нему. — Что за секретность? Почему тебя не было сутки? И зачем тебе нужно было звать меня, если твои… родственники справились бы и сами?

Кларк протянул картину Брюсу.

— Посмотри, а я все объясню.

Брюс кивнул и, перенеся ее на стол, снял оберточную бумагу.

Это был его портрет. Схваченный в тот момент, когда он, конечно, в образе Брюса Уэйна, смотрел в небо, улыбаясь. Наверное, Кларк отыскал какую-то фотографию папарацци. Потому что Брюс видел на своем изображении тот костюм, который надевал около месяца назад на благотворительный бал, и туда принципиально не приглашались фотографы.

Кларк, а сомневаться в том, чье авторство, не приходилось, изобразил Брюса с ослабленным галстуком, смотрящим в небо с легкой, едва заметной улыбкой.

— Это… — начал Брюс, не зная, как подобрать слова.

— Я знаю, что вышло не идеально, — тут же начал оправдываться Кларк, — но я раньше никогда не занимался живописью всерьез. Я день потратил на попытки… Это сложнее, чем кажется. А потом оказалось, что я неправильно выбрал грунт, и цвета за ночь стали выглядеть совсем не так. Мне пришлось думать, что с этим делать…

Он замолчал, и улыбнулся снова, заметив что-то на лице Брюса.

— Спасибо, — честно сказал тот, — отлично вышло. Честно.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — Кларк встал рядом, рассматривая картину. От него сейчас сильно пахло красками, но это того стоило.

— Но, — продолжил Брюс, — я не понимаю, почему ты выбрал именно этот момент, и не понимаю, зачем просил присматривать за твоим городом целые сутки?

— Иначе ты мог появиться у меня на крыльце и сюрприза бы не вышло, — объяснил Кларк, снимая очки и пряча их в нагрудный карман, — прости, но это не совсем обман.

— Вряд ли бы с тобой согласился хоть один судья в мире.

Кларка хотелось обнять и простить за все прошлое и будущее авансом. Но часть вопроса все еще оставалась не отвеченной.

— Сегодня — наша годовщина, — сказал Кларк. — Ты же не забыл?

Брюс покачал головой.

— Ты путаешь, мы объявили Лиге зимой, после Рождества. А встречаться начали осенью.

Он отлично помнил оба этих события. Их обсуждения в октябре и тот зимний день… тогда ожидали проблем с обычными «ледяными» злодеями, но те явно решили тоже взять себе отпуск. И тогда Кларк предложил сообщить Лиге. Хотя, конечно, многие и так подозревали и удивлялись, что они так поздно решились.

— Двадцать второго августа ровно год назад ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, — произнес Кларк, — и позвал на свидание.

— Это была прогулка, чтобы выяснить, насколько серьезное твое отравление криптонитом, — напомнил Брюс.

— Но ты же сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, — Кларк опять улыбнулся, теперь смущенно.

— Да, — не стал спорить Брюс.

Кларк кивнул и сказал:

— Поэтому с годовщиной нас.

— С годовщиной, — согласился Брюс и сам потянулся поцеловать Кларка.

Но потом все-таки добавил:

— Только больше не проси присматривать за Метрополисом. Твой город совершенно сумасшедший.


End file.
